


[Podfic] Sleeping I Dreamed Love, Dreamed Love Of Thee

by Chantress



Series: Sleeping And Waking (Podfics) [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cuddlefucking, Dubious Consent, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ñolofinwë is dreaming. This must be a dream. If so, it is a very good dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sleeping I Dreamed Love, Dreamed Love Of Thee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleeping I Dreamed Love, Dreamed Love Of Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119745) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



**Title:** Sleeping I Dreamed Love, Dreamed Love Of Thee  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** Fëanor/Fingolfin  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:16:26, mp3  
**Warnings:** Incest, dubcon  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sz78nck51rwlvet/Sleeping_I_Dreamed_Love%2C_Dreamed_Love_Of_Thee.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> A little Yuletide treat in honor of Spiced Wine, whose amazing and beautiful stories are responsible for me falling down the Fëanor/Fingolfin rabbithole and never looking back. <3
> 
> This one is also dedicated to everyone who's ever enjoyed my podfics, whether you've left comments and kudos in the process or simply appreciated them privately. Podfic fandom is notorious for its comparatively low rate of feedback, but it always gives me a warm glow to see my download count increasing and think about the people who love what I've recorded but never get around to saying so for whatever reason. So don't feel guilty if you're a lurker--you still make my day all the same. :)
> 
> Thanks as always to amyfortuna for blanket permission and for writing such excellent Elf-smut. :D
> 
> And yes, I will indeed be posting the other story in this series once I've finished editing it. Good things come to those who wait... ;)


End file.
